Sacred Maiden
by Hieifireshadow
Summary: One shot: Daisuke x OC, Dark x OC -- Daisuke Niwa, as we all know, is a very shy boy. But what we don't know is that he's got a crush and he's afraid to tell her! Read to find out more.


Author's Note (A/N for future writings): Hello, everyone! This is my first uploaded piece of work. I call it "Sacred Maiden." It's about Daisuke and EE23's OC, Elfina! : My OC, Taiya, is included as well. If anyone would like me to upload it as a name-blank story, please let me know! I would be quite willing to edit my work. Anyway, thanks for choosing my story to read! Please enjoy and review!

------------------------------------------

"B-But mom!" A complaint was heard from a fourteen year old boy.

"'But' nothing! She's your _Sacred Maiden_, Dai! In order to lift the family curse, you need to see if she returns your love!" Emiko Niwa informed her son.

"I know, mom, but I just can't! I.."

'I don't want to be rejected.'

"Daisuke.." His mother began, "You will not be free from Dark until this is carried out."

"..Mom.. I'm sorry.. I _will_ do it, I promise!" The red haired boy reassured her.

As this conversation was happening, a young girl, also fourteen, and her best friend were walking to the Niwa's to visit Daisuke.

"Elfina, you have to tell him!" The girl's friend, Taiya, said strongly.

"I-I don't know.." The girl dubbed Elfina stammered.

"I just don't think he likes me like that."

"Then tell me why he's always so happy to see you?"

".. Uh, well.."

"I _knew _it! He _must _like you, Elfina! I've known Daisuke for years. He has never acted like that toward any other girl but you!" Taiya told her friend.

"Maybe.. Maybe it's just because we're good friends--"

"_Don't_ even start with me." The older girl glared playfully at Elfina. "You'll find out soon enough."

--------------------------------

The doorbell rang.

"Towa, could you please get that?" Emiko's voice came from upstairs.

"Not a problem!" The purple haired girl twirled down the stairs and opened the front door. "Hello, Taiya, Elfina!" She smiled.

"Hi, Towa!" Taiya exclaimed, "Where's Dai?"

"He's upstairs with Emiko."

"Oh. All right. Could you tell them that it's us?"

"Okay!" Towa dashed back up the stairs. Kosuke and Daiki Niwa, Daisuke's father and grandfather respectively, turned to the two middle schoolers.

"Hello, girls. Come to see Daisuke?" Daiki questioned.

"Yeah!" Taiya smiled, "We have to talk to him about a few things."

"Oh?" Kosuke grinned slyly.

"Haha~" Taiya twitched. "We're just gonna.. Go now.." She snatched Elfina's hand and dashed up the stairs with her friend in tow.

Towa stood at Daisuke's door with Emiko.

"Be gentle, now.." Emiko whispered, "We know what you're going to do, but... Just don't force it on him, okay?" She ruffled Taiya's hair. "I know how you can get."

Taiya sweatdropped. "Yeaaaah.."

The two stepped away from the door to let the younger girls in.

Before going into his room, Taiya knocked. "Dai?"

"Come in, Taiya.." She swore she heard him sigh.. Supposedly out of anguish, but she couldn't tell.

"All right. Here we go." She whispered to Elfina. The younger girl balled her hands into fists and nodded.

"Dai~suke~" Taiya burst through the door. Daisuke 'eep'd and then relaxed slowly.

"Hello.. Guys." He smiled.

He sat on the top bunk of his bed with With, his supposed "rabbit." Since Taiya was a regular visitor to their home, she knew all about Daisuke's secret, but Elfina didn't.

So, she knew what might happen.

The two girls quickly climbed up the ladder on the side of his bed.

"We have to talk to you about some things." Taiya smiled, cat-like.

Daisuke and Elfina soon locked eyes and the boy visibly blushed.

'Aw, crap.. Here it comes.' Taiya sighed.

And all of a sudden, there was Dark.

"DARK-CHAN-SAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I MISSED YOU~." Taiya glomped the taller, older figure with purple hair.

"Uh, well.. Before we.. Socialize.. We should probably tell her what the hell's going on." He motioned toward Elfina.

She looked kind of scared and confused.

"Oh~. Yeah. That."

------------------------------------------

After about an hour of explaining, many questions from Elfina included, she finally understood.

"Oh. So _that's_ why he was avoiding me."

"Yes. And that's why, in a few seconds, I will be replaced with the shorty again."

'What are you talking about, Dark?! I'm not short! You and Taiya teamed up against me! That's not fair!' Daisuke complained in Dark's mind.

Dark smirked, "Well, it's your fault for not telling her sooner." And with a nod and a quick kiss from Taiya, Daisuke was back.

He was obviously upset, it almost looked like he had been.. crying?

"Daisuke.." Elfina stared at him in wonder.

"You.. You're going to.. Reject me, aren't you?" He looked down.

"No, no! Not at all!" Elfina blushed madly.

"Because.. I love you, too."

Time stopped. Taiya just sat there smiling.

The two newly-confessed lovers sat blushing. A lot.

After a few seconds of time death, Daisuke quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so glad that they told you.. My Sacred Maiden." Daisuke laced his fingers together with Elfina's and smiled as Taiya giggled with pleasure.

"Yep, I done good."


End file.
